Le parfum
by Bourriquet
Summary: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème parfum. Drago est obsédé par une odeur, un parfum qui court dans la salle commune...


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème parfum.

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Drago / Hermione

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je suis un riche héritier d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur, le prince des serpentards et le mec le plus convoité chez la gente féminine de l'école Poudlard. J'ai changé de camps à la fin de cet année, cela veux dire que j'ai déshonorer mon père qui tenait à ce que je devienne un des sbires de son très cher Maître. Mais je n'aurai pas pu! Pourquoi? Parce que j'avais changé. Elle avait fini de me changé car je n'étais déjà plus ce gamin arrogant et con que j'étais au tout début. J'avais grandis et elle l'a remarqué. J'ai donc beaucoup parlé avec elle, surtout que l'on était tout deux préfets en chefs, que nous devions cohabiter ensemble dans un petit appartement comportant deux chambres, une salle de bain et un salon et tout cela aux couleurs rouges et or et vertes et argents de nos maisons respectives. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai changé de camps, c'est aussi beaucoup pour elle! Elle m'a donné envie de rester libre; d'avoir le choix et de pouvoir être moi-même. Au départ, c'est son parfum qui m'a attiré. Non pas son parfum comme eau de toilette ou autre. Non son odeur, le parfum de sa peau quand elle ressortait de la douche, quand l'odeur de son gel douche, le noix de coco, se répandait dans la salle de bain pour venir chatouiller mes narines dans le salon, jusque dans ma chambre. Ce parfum, cet odeur me rendait fou! Et un jour j'allais succombé à cette odeur tentatrice.

Un jour, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, elle avait laissé la porte ouverte. Ce qui fit que je pu sentir la délicieuse odeur de coco beaucoup plus rapidement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas résister, je suis allé la voir dans sa chambre. On avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que l'on avait été nommé tout deux à ce poste. De toutes manières, on aurait pas tentés de bien s'entendre, ca aurait été la guerre… Jusqu'à ce que je sente son parfum. Je suis donc allé la voir, on a parlé un peu de tout et de rien mais je n'ai pu résister trop longtemps. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et ait humer le parfum qui se dégageait de ce corps frêle et innocent. Le parfum de sa peau empli mes narines et à ce moment là, j'étais comme au paradis. J'étais sur un petit nuage dont je ne voulais jamais redescendre. Puis je me suis ressaisi et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue avant de partir dans ma chambre. J'avais craqué. Qu'allais je lui sortir comme excuse pour l'avoir serrée dans mes bras… Je n'en avais même pas une, seulement celle de son parfum, de son odeur qui me fascinait. Comment allais je m'en sortir? A ce moment là, j'ai pensé « Je suis dans la merde! ». Il faut relativiser, je n'ai rien fait de grave, je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras et embrassée sur la joue. Pas de quoi paniquer quand même! J'étais foutu, oui! J'avais décider de laisser les choses se passer et de mieux me contrôler à l'avenir sinon ca allait être intenable. Mais si vous saviez comme c'est dur! Vous savez aussi que je suis un homme, que j'ai beaucoup d'envies et pas mal de choses a satisfaire tel mon appétit sexuel… Me regardez pas comme cela, c'est vrai, je ne pouvais même plus satisfaire mes conquêtes car je ne pensais qu'à elle. Tout d'abord il aurait fallu y avoir conquêtes car je ne trouvais jamais une jeune femme ayant le même parfum qu'elle, la même odeur qui m'enivrait et me faisais décoller. Elle m'obsédait! Voilà elle était devenue une obsession pour moi! S'en était de trop, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose! Et maintenant, tout cela ne pouvais plus durer! Mais que faire? Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus tout de même! Si? Heu oui, c'était une solution mais peut être pas la meilleure. Enfin au point où on en était…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je suis allé dans notre salle commune et l'ai attendu. J'ai attendu qu'elle aille se doucher et je suis allé la rejoindre comme la veille dans sa chambre. A nouveau, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, ai respiré fort son odeur et me suis un peu éloigné. J'ai fixé ses lèvres et l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite mais je crois que nous avons fini par nous retrouver dans son lit, sans plus aucuns vêtements et je crois même que mon obsession m'a fait perdre la tête au point de coucher avec elle… Mais ce qui le consternait encore plus, c'est que mon obsession ne s'était pas atténuée pour autant. Je m'était rassasié de sa peau, de chaque parcelle de celle-ci mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je n'ai pas eu encore envie d'elle. Son odeur avait quelque chose à voir la dedans mais je sentais que ce n'était pas tout, que cela cachait beaucoup plus qu'une simple obsession de parfum.

Un an plus tard, je suis du coté du bien, ce dernier a même triompher de Voldemort et je suis en train de demandé la main de la femme qui m'a obsédé, m'obsède encore et je l'espère continuera a m'obséder…

- Hermione Alexa Granger, acceptes tu de devenir ma femme?


End file.
